House Full of Love
by DawnShinji
Summary: The Vocaloids are enjoying their huge house when their owner goes on a trip. She thought there weren't any relationships, but she was wrong. Contains lemons. MikixPiko, MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo, RinxMikuo, NeruxLen, HakuxDell. Only PikoxMiki done.


Pairings: MikuxKaito, DellxHaku, LukaxGakupo, MikixPiko, LenxNeru, RinxMikuo

Non-smut but a definite pairing: OliverxIA

Ages (cuz I know people will want to know the age of some of them & yes I know some of them are underaged, but really they are immortal androids in my mind so :p)

Meiko-21

Kaito-19

Miku-17

Mikuo-17

Rin & Len-14 (but have the matureness of a 16yr)

Luka-20

Gakupo-21

Gumi-17

IA-16

Piko-16

Miki-16

Neru-17

Haku-21

Dell-21

Oliver-15 (same as the twins and I do realize he is like 13 or something)

Sorry Gumi and Meiko, I don't have a guy for either of you, well maybe Gumiya for Gumi and one of the Kaito brothers for Meiko...

AN: Just a little thing I thought of while writing this, what if Piko was secretly a futanari? That would explain the dress and high voice X3 He's not one though...right!? I would love him even more if he was a futa. I'm probably the only straight female futanari lover... (The other pairings will be written later as I write them)

* * *

It was a bright and cheery day in the eyes of the Vocaloids. Their master had let them finally all be home at the same time, for their master was going away for a bit and finally trusted them not to kill each other. She had locked away the road roller, hidden all the sake and made sure that there were no relationships going on between the older ones.

She was wrong.

"See you later! I'll hopefully only be gone today and tomorrow, I'm visiting my friend upstate." A girl a little bit older than Luka walked out of the room. She had made a lot of money with the Vocaloids so she bought a huge house for them to live in.

"Sayonara!" They replied. The girl walked out of the building and into her car then drove away.

"Phew she's gone." Sighed Rin. Her brother and some of the younger Vocaloids were hanging out in the expansive living room. Haku, Dell and Meiko went looking through the house for the sake and cigarettes. Their master was trying to get Haku and Meiko off sake and Dell off of cigarettes, but it wasn't working. Gakupo and Luka went to go chill on a couch in the basement watching some movie that none of the others could (besides Meiko, Haku and Dell).

That left Rin, Len, Neru, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Gumi, IA, Miki, and Piko to do whatever the hell they wanted.

"Hey..." Gumi motioned for IA to follow her, "We are going to go do something in my room. Don't come in." Then they walked away.

"Weird." Miku said continuing to listen to her music.

"Ugh if they try to hook me and USB dick over there up, I will kill them!" Miki said standing up and walking away from her friends, she hated Piko with all of her heart. She thought he was just a stupid copy of her in guy version, she even thought he was a copy of Len cause he acted like a shota with his high/deep voice and dress.

"Why the hell does she hate me so much?!" Piko said to the computer screen. He was obviously the only one that actually needed to charge because of his tail...thing.

"Who wants to secretly watch Gakupo-sempai and Luka-chan's movie?" Rin shouted just loud enough for her friends to hear.

"No way Rin, last time I had nightmares for weeks." Kaito said going to the freezer to grab some ice cream.

"Anyone else going to chicken out? No? Well, Piko are you coming?" Neru said to the white haired boy.

"Pfft, no way!" He said still absorbed in the computer.

"Miku are you going with them?" Kaito asked eating some vanilla ice cream.

"Well duh!?" Miku said playfully to her boyfriend.

"Fine...then I'll come." Kaito trudged over to join them.

"Well come on! To the secret movie viewing room!" Rin led the group down a hallway and they arrived near Rin and Len's room. In the closet adjacent to the room was a trap door that lead to the basement. (AN: For now we will walk away from their story and go to Miki's)

* * *

Miki had been sitting in her room on the computer since she left her friends. She actually really did hate Piko. Miki considered herself the secret match maker while Gumi and IA were the real life ones.

She was on the Internet, more specifically . That was her favorite website. She was always on it reading stories about her friends. She would always tell Gumi what people would be perfect together based on the stories she read.

She was in a really weird mood today though, the kind of mood she got in when she found a good hentai manga about anything. So Miki felt the weird urge to read some M rated stories. She didn't even notice it until she was just coming to the end of the story.

"Woah did I really just read a freaking smut about Neru and Len?" Miki sat back in the chair. She thought the story was well written. Now that she thought about it she actually wanted them to do "it" sometime, Miki didn't know why but she just did.

Over the course of half an hour, Miki had read a lemon for each of her friends. She was actually just on one user's profile and going down the line of their stories. First the LenxNeru, then a LukaxGakupo, followed by a HakuxDell, MikuxKaito, and a MikuoxRin.

She subconsciously clicked on the next story and was half way done when her brain processed what she was reading. Miki tipped over in her chair trying to get away from the computer.

Miki's mind had been tainted by the story. Images couldn't stop flowing into her mind, for you see, Miki visualizes everything she reads or hears like most people.

Successfully getting away from the computer, she grabbed her coral phone and texted Neru, asking where she and the others were, knowing she would respond quickly. A few seconds later Neru said that they were in Rin's secret basement spot.

"Of course." Miki sighed knowing that the blonde would want to know what their older friends were watching. She already knew of the spot, having been there with Rin many a time and went to it. But when she got to the spot nobody was there. Miki looked around. Rin's spot was a small room with a TV screen on a wall and a closet. The TV was connected to a computer. Their master had put up some spy cameras so she could see what the Vocaloids were doing around the house. But then when Rin found it, it became her secret hide-a-way, but now that they all knew about it, even though their master still thinks it's a secret, all of them use it to spy on each other. Miki heard some rustling in the closet, she didn't bother to look though. Miki looked at the TV. She quickly looked away, she could never unsee what she just saw. What she saw is for later. (AN: Now we are going to go with Piko, there is actually only three PikoxMiki M rated stories on , and the users only wrote that story so I am not talking about any user/stories in particular)

* * *

Piko looked down the hall. He heard a crash coming from 'her' room. He knew better than to snoop, but he was a kind person at heart so he wanted to make sure Miki was okay. He closed out of Chrome and unplugged himself from the computer. He walked over to Miki's room and opened the door just a bit. She wasn't in her room.

Now right away Piko knew Miki would definitely kill him if she found him in her room. But Google Chrome (I was gonna put internet explorer, but I'd get a lot of hate from it) was open and Piko couldn't help himself. He sat down and looked at the website.

"Hm...so Miki likes fan fictions. I would have never guessed." Piko said to himself. He scrolled back to the top and started to read. Once he started reading he didn't even notice the names of the main characters. Right about the part where the story was getting to the climax, both metaphorically and literally, Piko felt a sudden discomfort in his dress. He looked down and saw he had acquired a boner. He ignored it and continued reading. When he started to read again he realized the names. He had the same reaction Miki had, he fell backwards off the chair.

"Why the hell would Miki read a freaking fanfiction about us?" Piko cursed to himself. He thought Miki had hated him, but did she secretly like or even love him? Piko was confused. Even though he sort of hated Miki he went back and finished the lemon.

Piko then looked down again and saw the sorry truth the story did. Piko stood up and walked over to the door of Miki's room. He looked up and down the halls, thankfully no one was coming. He carefully closed the door. He looked at Miki's bed.

It had pillows the color of her hair with a comforter with cherries on it. Plus a plushie version of herself. Piko continued to look around her room. Besides the queen size bed and computer table there was a closet and dresser, all of the Vocaloid's rooms were designed the same, the colors differed from room to room. On the ground were her gloves, socks and boots discarded in the corner.

Piko laid down on the bed and grabbed the Miki plush. _Is this thing wearing underwear?_ he thought to himself. He flipped the doll over so he was looking up it's skirt. Indeed it was wearing underwear. Piko set the doll down and looked down, he had hoped his erection would be gone by now, but there it still was.

Piko decided to take matters into his own hands. He took off his sleeves and threw them over near Miki's clothes. He then pulled his pants down with his boxers then pulled his dress up. He then pushed his dress back down. He quietly told himself that this was the only time he would do this. Then Piko started masturbating.

Piko totally forgot whose room he was in and before he knew it, a certain red head was skittering down the hall straight to her room. She opened the door and what a sight she saw.

"Uh...um.." Miki stared at the white haired boy in complete shock and horror. Piko still hadn't noticed that Miki had walked in.

"Miki..." Piko moaned subconsciously. Miki continued to stare in horror. *That damn shota is imagining me giving him a handjob? That pervert!*

Piko continued to rub his dick. Miki just kept staring. She couldn't help it. She then got a very good idea. After closing the door, making sure it was locked, she slowly crept to the other side of her bed, the side where Piko couldn't see her. She kneeled on the bed hoping he wouldn't notice the sudden addition of weight on the bed. Miki raised her hands getting ready to scare Piko when...

"MIKI~!" Piko moaned as he laid down into said girl's lap, shooting cum right into her face.

Both teens started to blush exceptionally hard.

"What the fuck Piko!?" Miki said, "What the hell am I gonna do now?" Miki got off her bed and ran to her closet, looking for a towel or something to wipe Piko's seed off of her face.

"You could stay here~" Piko purred as he pulled his boxers and pants back on. Then sat up. Miki looked at him in shock.

"What. No way am I fucking with you, ever." Miki said whiping her face with a towel she found in her closet. "Besides, now that you totally ruined my blankets, you are going to wash them." Piko sighed.

"Why don't you want to have sex with me? Like another?" Piko said with a smirk.

"Well, um-" Miki was cut off by Piko.

"Kaito is dating Miku, Mikuo has been itching to ask Rin out, Neru has THE biggest and most obvious crush on Len, he is so dense to not notice, Dell screwed Haku the other day when they were drunk, Gakupo is watching some pervy movie with Luka. So do you fancy a girl then?" Piko said smirking harder.

_Shit! He got me! Well...that fan fiction was kind of tempting, what's the worst that could happen?_ Miki threw the towel into her laundry basket and sat down on her soiled sheets.

"Fine, but this will be our little secret okay? You tell no one and I'll tell nobody, but especially don't tell Master, she would delete us both if she found out we fucked each other." Piko nodded in agreement.

"Well then, how about a kiss?" Piko leaned in and kissed Miki. Miki closed her eyes, expecting the worse. As Piko pushed her down on her bed, Miki started to like the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and Piko, noticing, forced his tongue in. Their tongues danced between their two mouths like they were in an elaborate ballet performance.

As their kiss heated up, Piko inched his hand to the back of Miki's dress. He fumbled a bit for the zipper, but he eventually found it. Piko quickly unzipped her dress. Miki sat up so her dress easily slid off her shoulders. She broke the kiss and her hands shot to her chest.

"I'm not used to being this naked in front of someone," Miki said blushing, "Plus, you still have clothes on." The red head pounced on Piko, pinning him down. She then thrust her lips on his, not waiting, she forced her tongue into his mouth.

Piko got the message, she desperately wanted this. He sat up and then pinned her down so he was hovering over her. Miki's hands lazily drifted to his back and pulled at his zipper. She was at an awkward angle so she had some trouble pulling it down, but it eventually was unzipped by her salmon tipped fingernails. Piko shook off his dress. Miki gazed at his toned chest. He didn't have prominent muscles, but he wasn't on the chubby side. Miki thought it was just right. She broke the kiss and ran her fingertips along his chest. The slightest scrape of her nails sent shivers up Piko's spine and left a trail of goose bumps.

"Piko..." Miki sat up and started to nibble at his ear. Piko let a small moan escape his lips as Miki trailed her lips down his neck. He then pushed her off and ripped off his pants. They were getting just a bit uncomfortable. He then started to suck on Miki's neck. He planted kisses down her neck and over her collar bone and stopped when a piece of pink fabric got in the way.

Piko looked up at Miki. Her head was resting on the pillows and she was in heaven. He moved her bangs out of her face. She opened her ruby eyes and Piko kissed her again. She instantly melted into his lips, again. Pushing his tongue into every crevice of her mouth, he inched his hand to her back where he unstrapped her pink lacy bra.

He threw it off the bed and placed one hand on Miki's breast. It wasn't big or small, medium sized. Piko personally didn't like big boobs and felt they get in the way. Miki opened her mouth and moaned even louder when Piko put his own mouth on her left breast as he fondled the right one with his hand. He began to suck on her breast and circle his tongue around her nipple. Miki cried out in ecstasy. Piko continued leaving kisses down the red head's body. Sometimes even biting and leaving marks.

Miki didn't care if anyone heard them she was feeling great. Piko then grabbed her panties and pulled them off of her as quickly as possible. As soon as Miki's body was free of all clothing, Piko stuck his tongue into her. Miki gasped at the sudden intrusion of her lower area. Piko continued to lick and tease the red head.

"PIKO~" Miki yelled as she felt Piko continue to lick her womanhood. She felt a build up in her lower area and screamed his name again as she came into his mouth.

Piko then removed his mouth and used his finger to wipe of Miki's juices from his face then licked his fingers seductively. He kissed Miki again and let her taste her juices as they mixed with his saliva. Piko's boner was getting ridiculously uncomfortable for him and Miki could sense it.

She pushed the white haired boy under her and grasped his penis in her hand from inside his boxers. Piko gasped at her touch. Miki started to stroke his dick slowly, lengthening the process and building it up. Miki pulled his boxers all the way off with her teeth. She then brought her head down and sloppily licked it. Dragging her tongue up and down the length. She then stuck it in her mouth. She sucked on it and almost choked when Piko thrust into her mouth. Miki gagged and took Piko's manhood out of her mouth. Piko, who had been moaning and groan the whole time then shot cum right into Miki's face, for the second time. Miki started laughing.

"Déjà vu! Huh?" This time instead of wiping away the semen, she used her fingers to taste all of it.

"You should have done that the first time." Piko whispered in Miki's ear. He then started to lick her cheek. He then moved back to her mouth and their tongues wrapped around each other. Miki stopped kissing Piko and stared at his heterochromatic eyes.

"I want it in me." Miki told the boy who was now above her. Piko seemed shocked at first but complied. He slid his very hard dick into Miki's pussy. She winced at the pain. Piko then pulled out and then thrusted back in.

"It feels like I'm splitting apart." Miki whispered. Piko didn't here her though.

Piko looked down at Miki and saw that she was in pain. He looked a little farther down and saw some blood. he totally forgot that Miki was a virgin. it also caused him to wonder, the Creators made them really realistic. As he continued to thrust into Miki, he could feel the build up in his lower area.

"Miki, I'm about to cum!" Piko told her.

"Release your semen in me! I love you!" Miki yelled. Piko then moaned as he let out his seed into her. Miki, at the same time, came again.

"I love you too." Piko kissed Miki sweetly, no tongue.

"Seems like someone wants to go again~!" Miki teased him as Piko was still hard even after coming twice. She then yawned.

"Seems like someone is tired." Piko teased back. Miki started to snap back defensively.

"I am not! To prove it I will let you fuck me one more time!" Miki slid herself onto Piko's dick and then Piko grabbed her hips and slammed her up and down on his hips. Miki felt her mind go blank and her eyes roll back as she orgasmed. Piko groaned her name as she came again inside of Miki.

"Can we be done now?" Miki stuttered out as she felt Piko's juices leak out of her.

"Sure thing." Piko kissed Miki on the forehead.

"Now what." Miki sat up and brushed her bangs back behind her ear, totally cool about letting Piko see her body.

"We should probably get dressed first." Piko smirked as he casually grabbed Miki's breast.

"Hey! Save it for later!" Miki pushed Piko's hand away laughing.

"Catch!" Piko threw Miki's panties at her and Miki threw them back.

"Keep em, do whatever the fuck you want to them. I have other pairs." Miki then went over to her dresser and grabbed a new pair of underwear and slipped them on. "Should I go braless?"

"No...these are mine!" Piko went up behind Miki and grabbed both of her breasts. Miki blushed and ran away from Piko.

"Fine!" Miki put on a plain white bra. And then a clean dress. Piko had already gotten dressed and handed Miki her socks and gloves. "My fair lady of salmon coloring. I believe these are yours."

"Okay Romeo, but remember, you are cleaning my blankets." Miki grabbed her covers and forced them into Piko's hands. He sighed as he went to go put them in the washer machine. Miki followed him like he was the president. Gumi, who was now sitting at the kitchen counter, saw the two of them walking by. She wondered what happened that would make her suddenly like Piko all of a sudden.

"Hmm...maybe they..." Gumi started blushing thinking about what they might have done when she saw the stains on Miki's blankets.

* * *

**Yay~ My first lemon is done~ For any people who were reading that other story of mine, First Times, I gave up on it and deleted it. This one I will be continuing hopefully. NeruxLen~!**

**~DawnShinji**


End file.
